


I licked it, it's mine

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Ben is Benjamin Organa-Solo, Canon Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Licking, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey has no manners, Rey is a Scavenger, Senator Ben Solo, They're soulmates, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Senator Benjamin Organa-Solo is prim and proper and polite. Rey, the scavenger his father picked up on Jakku, is everything but.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 243
Collections: BurntKloverfield's Reylo Ficlets





	I licked it, it's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Being the son of a senator made Benjamin Organa-Solo particularly aware of social customs. His mother had drilled each proper greeting into his mind, and he couldn't eat without being reminded of which spoon to use. He was a paradigm of the well-behaved son, and his mother was justly proud. He was confident in his abilities to navigate any social situation. Or he had been before his father had ended up back on Coruscant with the Scavenger Girl from Jakku.

When he had spotted the Millennium Falcon descending through the atmosphere to their landing pad, Ben was already rushing down to greet him, dragging his mother along behind. They were waiting at the door to the landing pad when they finally set down and lowered the boarding ramp.

Leia and Ben walked side by side, admiring the ship they hadn't seen in ages. Leia's eyes were soon drawn back to her husband exiting the ramp. He rushed to her, as fast as his aging legs could take him, and he hugged her as tight as he did every other time he came home.

"You found her!" Ben appraised, eyeing the ship up and down. "Where was the old hunk of junk?"

"Hey! Watch it! Found it on Jakku!" his father laughed. "It blended right in with the rest of that junkyard."

Chewbacca came down the ramp, followed by a young woman dressed in sandy colored desert garb.

"But we had a bit of help finding it out there," Han said, gesturing to the girl. "This is Rey. Rey, this is my wife, her Highness, Princess, Senator, General, what's your royal title again, Sweetheart?" he teased.

"Senator," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But you can call me Leia."

"And this is my son, Ben."

"Pleasure," Ben said, bowing at the waist to her. He was intrigued. This young woman was dirty and certainly from a backwater world, but from the moment she came down the ramp, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Rey smiled and nodded her head to him. "You too." And he was smitten with her smile, and the way her dimples formed in her cheeks.

"She knew how to snag the ship, I offered her a job on the Falcon," Han explained. "I think she might have the same sort of Force Sensitive who-do that you and Luke have," he gave a wink to his son.

Ben raised his eyebrows, and Leia's face mimicked the same expression.

"You didn't think to take her to Luke?" Leia asked.

Han scoffed. "After he treated Ben the way he did? Wouldn't dream of it."

"If she wants to learn, I can teach her," Ben offered.

His parents looked to him. "Really now?" Han asked.

"I wouldn't mind learning how to control it," Rey supplied. "I've always been a fast learner. Just never thought it'd be because of the Force."

"I suppose you won't be taking my ace pilot away from me if I stick around here for a while," Han mused, throwing his arms up behind his head to stretch.

Leia smiled. "No Jedi training tonight, though. There's a gala tonight, and Ben and I are expected there." She smiled at Han. "And if you're so inclined, I'd love to see you cleaned up. Maybe share a dance?"

Han beamed at her. "I wouldn't miss it, Princess."

"And Chewie and Rey are of course welcome as well," Leia nodded to the others.

"Would you mind making sure she gets cleaned up for it?" Han nodded to Rey. "She came from Jakku, not exactly a classy place."

Leia immediately swept her away to prepare, already chatting away to put her at ease.

Chewie gave a little roar, and Han laughed in agreement.

"I know that face," Han nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked with a frown.

"You think the girl's pretty. You're smitten. Little Force Sensitive sweetheart on your arm?"

"Dad!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that I approve. She knows her way around the Falcon, can pilot like no one's business, and has a knack for making things float. If I like her, I'm sure you're at least intrigued. Especially if you're offering to teach her the Force. I thought you gave that up after all that business with Luke?"

Ben nodded. "I keep my formal training to myself. I don't like the idea of being the Senate's Force tool."

"But you're willing to teach a girl you've never met before."

Ben's eyes sobered. "Go on and get cleaned up. You know how long it takes to get the grease off your hands."

"All right, all right." Han laughed.

Chewbacca followed, ruffling Ben's perfectly coiffed hair on his way past.

* * *

What Ben didn't tell his father was that it didn't feel as if he had never met Rey before. Ben had never felt so drawn to anyone before. He had felt Force Signatures of other people before, but none of them had felt like a magnet to his soul.

Ben went about getting ready, as well as he could with his mind focused on Rey.

He left his quarters to cross the hall to the refresher, but just as he left his room, he bumped into someone. His left hand closed around an arm, and there was a sudden rush of the Force around the both of them. His eyes focused down at who he was holding, and he found Rey staring up at him with her hazel eyes as round as his own felt. Visions bounced between them, flashes of them together, training together, wielding lightsabers together, in the Falcon, in gardens, on sandy planets, by themselves, with younglings, in the dark, in the light, them together, over and over and over again.

"These are your first steps," a voice whispered between them. It was enough of a distraction that Ben let his hand fall from her arm.

"What was that?" Rey whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry."

Ben's eyes traveled over her face. "That was the Force."

"Does that happen to everyone with the Force?"

He shook his head.

"What did you see?" she whispered, afraid that the wondrous scenes she had seen weren't the same as what he had seen.

"Us, together." He swallowed and moved his jaw. "The future?"

Her eyes traveled down over his face and lips and chest, smile forming again, showing off her dimples.

"And you?" he urged.

"The same."

"The Force must have connected us somehow," he mused. He reached out his hand again to touch her arm. "May I?"

She put her own hand in his. There was no rush of Force visions this time. Instead, there was a deep contentment and a sense of peace washing over both of them.

"I've never felt anything like this," Rey admitted.

"Rey, dear," Leia called down from the hallway. "Did you find the lotion?"

Rey stepped back, looking around, jarred by the normalcy after such an intimate situation.

"Here," Ben whispered, crossing the hall properly to the refresher. He dug in the cabinet and offered Rey a pretty little tub of the lotion. He looked her over properly. She had been cleaned and hair brushed and clothes changed. She smiled at him and turned to return to his mother. Ben watched her disappear, then promptly disappeared into his own room, pulling out his datapad to research what had just happened between them.

* * *

He hadn't found a proper answer by the time they had to leave, but he was perfectly fine with how natural it was to accompany Rey on their way into the gala. It was filled with politicians and high class citizens, and they all fit in with the glittering crowd. Ben was impressed with his mother's handiwork. Rey was poised in sparkling fabric that moved with her rather than inhibit her, and her hair was braided out of her face but left down in the back. She didn't look like the sand rat that had come off of his father's ship earlier that day.

The gala was uneventful. Leia spoke with everyone, ensuring a dance between conversations with Han. Chewbacca busied himself at a corner table where a card game had started up with some of the retired Rebellion soldiers. Rey and Ben were on the dance floor. She had never properly danced, but Ben discovered that it was easy to show her the steps through the Force and guide her the rest of the way. She eagerly picked up on the steps, her enthusiasm overcoming her lack of experience.

When they couldn't dance another step, Ben guided her off towards the tables of food. Rey was laughing breathlessly on his arm, and he felt pride in his chest at her joy. The excitement in her eyes at the mountains of food caught him off guard.

"I've never seen so much food all at once," Rey breathed, almost crying at the sight.

"Take whatever you want," he told her, offering her a plate.

She nodded, and she greedily worked on filling her plate, expertly balancing a tower of food in no time.

"You can come back for more," he told her softly.

Rey looked up at him with a pastry in her mouth and shook her head, already placing another fruit on her plate.

"Benjamin Organa! A pleasure to see you again!" A young senator greeted. It was one of Leia's little proteges, but Ben could never remember which planet she was senator for, let alone her name.

He nodded to her politely but returned his attention to Rey, somehow adding to her tower of food.

"Oh my," the senator cooed, placing a hand on Ben's arm as her own gaze was drawn to Rey. "Such a starved thing. She must be someone's little charity project."

Ben immediately glared down at her.

"I've never seen her before. I wonder who she's with."

Rey happened to look up at that moment, catching sight of the senator's hand on his arm. She straightened up, taking the pastry from her mouth and setting it on top of her heaping plate. She chewed and swallowed her bite as she stalked back to Ben and the senator. Ben noticed a bit of jelly at the corner of her mouth and smiled at how cute she was.

He was taken aback when she reached them. She took a hold of his sleeve and tugged so he leaned over so she could speak to him. Instead of whispering in his ear, she pressed her tongue to his jaw and dragged it up his cheek.

He straightened up, staring at her. She looked impeccably proud of herself as she glared down the senator who was walking away from the scene.

He tenderly touched the wet streak with his fingertips. Before he could ask what that was about, Rey's thoughts were radiating through his mind with all the pride of staking her claim, a very real way to stake a claim on Jakku.

_'I licked you. You're mine.'_

A mischievous smile formed on Ben's mouth, and he moved forward so he could catch her lips with his. _'There are nicer ways to lick,'_ he answered through the Force. He caught the bit of jelly from the corner of her mouth, but it wasn't as sweet as the kiss itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, I saw the phrase "I licked it, it's mine" on a Valentine's Day ad, and immediately thought of my precious feral sand goblin Rey and of course had to pull in polar opposite prim proper Ben Solo, and I needed to figure out some way for Rey to lick Ben to claim him, okay? And it literally took 1800 words of beautiful exposition that I now want to play in. I'll probably play in this au more later because I now have a mighty need, but in the meantime, keep on the lookout for my other fanfics I'm working on. The moment I have the energy to write, you're getting blasted with fic.
> 
> Looking for more? Check out my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/profile) or my [Reylo Ficlets.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReyloFiclets)


End file.
